love? maybe
by The unexpressive damsel
Summary: well...this is my first try so its going to suck a bit...but please review...the rating is for the next few chapters
1. Hmmmm

A/N: This is my first attempt so please to criticize it too much. The next  
  
chapters will be much more exciting. I hope to have them up by October  
19th.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
All characters belong to JK Rowling but the plot is mine.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Love? Maybe."  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
'Another year at Hogwarts,' Draco thought gloomily as he watched the train pull  
  
into the station 9 (/4. 'I hope the mudblood won't be too much trouble this year.'  
  
"Draco!" A low voice echoed through the station as the handsome blond turned  
  
slowly. Two large boys were making their way towards him.  
  
"Eh! Crabbe, Goyle!" He shouted as the two lumbering boys reached him and  
  
came to a stop. One was stout with extremely short brown hair covering his head  
  
and creeping towards his eyebrows. The other was slightly taller with muscular  
  
arms and a large jaw.  
  
"C'mon," said Malfoy as he picked up his trunk. "Lets get a compartment."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Harry! Ron! Hurry up!" Hermione cried as she wheeled her cart around to face  
  
the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She pushed a few stands of bushy brown  
  
hair away from her face as she turned to watch the two boys hurrying towards her.  
  
Ron, the redhead, was tall and gangly. His slightly pink face was covered in  
  
freckles. The boy next to him, Harry, was a bit shorter with bright green eyes and  
  
round glasses. His jet-black hair stuck out at different angles, and as he wiped the  
  
sweat off his forehead you could see a thin lightning scar beneath his bangs.  
  
"She needs to stop worrying," Ron muttered as he followed Harry towards the  
  
barrier.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "It's not like we're going to miss the train."  
  
"Again," Ron added and they both laughed. "We'd better get going if we don't  
  
want her to be mad at us for the whole school year."  
  
And with that they crossed through the barrier with Hermione by their side, glaring  
  
at them the whole way. ******************************************************************  
  
I know it's a bit boring but stay with me! It'll pick up soon! 


	2. a twist

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapters a bit more interesting! I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
(On the train)  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped into an empty compartment just as the train  
  
pulled away from the station.  
  
"Who do you reckon our defense against the dark arts teacher will be this year?"  
  
asked Ron as he lifted his trunk into the luggage rack.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied. "maybe it'll be a vampire or something."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Hermione said a bit huffily.  
  
Suddenly the witch with food trolley poked her head into their compartment,  
  
stopping Ron from saying something nasty to Hermione.  
  
"Refreshments from the cart dears?" she asked melodically.  
  
"Sure," they answered in unison.  
  
After they had gotten their cauldron cakes, pumpkin juice, and, in Ron's case,  
  
chocolate frogs, they went back to talking.  
  
"Mmph rmp frmphmm," Ron mumbled, his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, looking confused as she stroked the ginger cat in  
  
her lap.  
  
Ron swallowed and said, "Who do you think the head boy and girl are?"  
  
"Hopefully not Malfoy," Harry answered.  
  
Hmmm.Malfoy.I wonder what he's up to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pass me a chocolate frog," Draco said as he lay back on his seat. Goyle threw  
  
him a frog. He ripped open the wrapper and looked at the card. "Ah, bloody hell. It's  
  
Dumbledore again." He tossed the card on the floor. "When will they get smart an put  
  
you-know-who on those cards?"  
  
"Uh." Crabbe answered stupidly. "I don't know."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's go pay Potter, Weasley and Granger a surprise visit."  
  
He smiled maliciously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were chatting when their compartment door slid open.  
  
"Hey guys!" It was Neville.  
  
"Hi Neville!" Hermione said. "How was your summer?"  
  
"Not bad. Look!" Neville replied as he pulled a sleek black rat out of his pocket.  
  
"Gran bought me a rat because Trevor kept running away."  
  
"Well, well, well," an evil voice cut into their conversation as the compartment  
  
door slid open once again. This time it wasn't such pleasant company. Crabbe and Goyle  
  
followed Malfoy into the compartment. "If it isn't Potter and the rest of the losers."  
  
'He doesn't look to bad this year,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Wait, what am I  
  
thinking?! He's a slytherin!'  
  
"Leave, Malfoy," Neville said, surprisingly calm.  
  
"What are you going to do about it Longbottom?" Malfoy replied, sneering.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to me this year, Malfoy," Neville said, still standing  
  
his ground.. "I'm head boy."  
  
"Well," said Harry, somewhat surprised. "That's one mystery solved."  
  
"Dumbledore must really be losing it if he made Longbottom head boy," Draco  
  
laughed, looking startled.  
  
"Would you please leave now?" Hermione asked.  
  
'Why is she being so nice to me?' Draco wondered. He left with Crabbe and  
  
Goyle, not wanting to get on the new head boys bad side.  
  
Suddenly the train came to a stop.  
  
"We must be there already," Hermione said and they all pulled on their black  
  
school robes.  
  
As they got off the train they could hear Hagrid's familiar voice, directing the first  
  
years towards him. Then they heard a voice they didn't expect.  
  
"Seventh years, please come this way." It was professor McGonagall. They  
  
followed the rest of the seventh years towards her. "Gather round, gather round. There is  
  
something you all need to know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!!!! 


	3. Why me!

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had writers block and I was swamped with homework. 8th grade really sux. Please R&R. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3  
  
Why me?  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ehemm. This year we will have a new  
  
program called 1-7. Two seventh years from different houses will escort one first year  
  
around to the classes for six weeks. We are doing this in hopes to create lasting  
  
friendships and inter-house relationships. Here are your assignments: Harry Potter and  
  
Padma Patil, you will escort Michele Zatsko."  
  
"Oh joy," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Ronald Weasly and Gregory Goyle, you will escort Louise Grant."  
  
"Damn," Ron swore loudly. Professor McGonagall pretended not to hear and kept  
  
reading off names.  
  
"And finally, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, you will escort Devin  
  
Torres."  
  
"What?!" Hermione whispered in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Um, professor." Malfoy started angrily. "Could I possibly change partners?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy," professor McGonagall said. "I am sure that you and  
  
Ms. Granger will work together and treat each other respectfully."  
  
'I don't believe this,' thought Malfoy. 'I have to work with the mudblood!'  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"If he says or does anything to you I swear to god I'll." Harry began but  
  
stopped.  
  
"It's ok Harry," Hermione muttered. "I'll be fine."  
  
Professor McGonagall interrupted their conversation. "Please proceed to the great  
  
hall for the sorting ceremony."  
  
By the time they reached the great hall the sorting had already begun.  
  
"Grant, Louise," called tiny professor Flitwick in a minuscule voice. A small,  
  
black haired boy came stumbling forward.  
  
"Slytherin!" the hat called out.  
  
"There goes another one," Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Jovenia, Eruka." A blushing blond girl made her way to the stool.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Professor Flitwick kept calling out names. When he reached,  
  
"Torres, Devin,"  
  
Hermione crossed her fingers. The mousey haired boy walked slowly to the front.  
  
"Hmmm.let's see.Gryffindor!"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, overjoyed. "At least I won't be working with two  
  
Slytherins."  
  
"Zatsko, Michelle."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"That's a relief," Harry sighed. "Sorry Ron."  
  
"I'll manage," Ron said through clenched teeth. "I guess."  
  
Everyone clapped as the sorting ceremony ended and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Before we eat," Dumbledore said. "There are a few things that you all need to be  
  
reminded of. First of all, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students as most of you  
  
already know. Secondly, I would like to congratulate our new head boy and girl, Mr.  
  
Neville Longbottom and Miss Pansy Parkinson."  
  
There was an explosion of applause from the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Ron  
  
turned to Harry with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Pansy?" He asked disbelievingly. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Finally," Dumbledore continued. "I will ask all first and seventh years to stay  
  
after the feast for a meeting." He paused to raise his glass. "Let's eat!"  
  
The golden plates and goblets magically filled with food and they began to eat.  
  
"Well," Ron said as he bit into a chicken leg. "This ought to be an interesting  
  
year." 


End file.
